<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God In Disguise by Astral_Space_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654143">God In Disguise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon'>Astral_Space_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Dante gets praised cuz he deserves it, Dante has mild image issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is supposed to be female but pronouns are neutral enough for them to be whatever, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft sex, demon purring, mainly regarding his face, mild possessiveness, nothing overwhelming but mentioning just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have known Dante for year and have been with him through thick and thin. You been with him at his highest points and lowest points.</p><p>Not once has your love for him diminished.</p><p>One night while doing laundry, Dante comes home from a hard mission and you send him off to the shower.</p><p>While putting the clean laundry away, you decide to check on Dante. You're surprised to see him checking himself in the mirror and... he's frowning?</p><p>What could be wrong with your red devil? What can you do to help him?</p><p>Fic inspired by a convo on Discord</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God In Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/gifts">TehRevving</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I was just about finishing this, I was scrolling through Twitter and saw some lovely artwork from booti and my brain was immediately like "You should add that scenario in the fic"</p><p>So I did :D</p><p>Artwork in question: https://twitter.com/omwtsd/status/1330019929643491329?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dante is special. Unlike your previous partner before him, Dante is so different. You can't help but think how you've gotten this far from a one night stand. That's all he was to you. That's all you were to him. Just something to scratch the itch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after that night, you couldn't remove him from your mind no matter how much you tried. After mulling over it for days, you worked up the courage to track him down which wasn't difficult; where he went, trouble soon followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After working up even more courage, you went to his shop, Devil May Cry. He was visibly surprised to see you. After talking with him, he admitted to thinking about you as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hard to get a spitfire like you out of my head" he had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some more talking, you mutually decided to give seeing each other a try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, over twenty years later, you're still in love with the red devil. Strange how a one night stand at 19 had led to all of this. And not once has the love between the two of you diminished, that much is clear. From your first official date as a couple to the day he had you move into Devil May Cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you could compare Dante to one thing and one thing only, it'd be wine. As cheesy as it sounds, Dante has aged like fine wine. From that punk 19 year old to the rugged 44 year old you know now, he has only gotten more gorgeous as the years went by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were tossing the last of the laundry in the dryer for the night. Vergil had left the shop to visit Nero and Kyrie. You couldn't help but smile at Vergil trying to be a father to his adult son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante had come home after a job that involved taking Patty shopping. He came home a little worn out. You shooed him to the shower to finish up the last of the laundry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finished, you headed up the stairs. As you put laundry away, you checked on Dante in the attached bathroom. He was checking himself in the mirror; nothing too out of the ordinary. What did concern you was the forlorn look in his eyes. He was freshly showered and dressed in his usual sleep clothes: a loose dark red t-shirt and black sweats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quietly observed him as he pressed his fingers to his face and rubbed his chin. It almost looked like he was… trying to smooth out his wrinkles. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dante?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The half-devil glanced back at you before returning his attention to what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood next to him in front of the mirror and looked at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting old, babe"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was not what you expected to hear. Dante's never mulled over his age before, at least not like this; not in this serious tone…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante ran his fingers along his stubble and sighed "Definitely not the stud I once was"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How could he say such a thing?! He may not be young anymore, but he's no less gorgeous than when he was 19. What in the world is bringing this up???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do so much better than me…" he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had heard enough. You stood between him and the mirror "That's enough, Dante. I don't know where this is coming from but I'm here to tell you that you are still the handsome man that I met all those years ago"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante scoffed "Look at me. I got the face of a prune"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay. THAT was a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dante…" you sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are guys out there that are a lot better than some washed up mercenary"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly wrapped your arms around Dante's midsection. As you wondered what to say, you suddenly got an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled away from Dante and looked up at him with a smile. He looked down back at you with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what I see when I look at you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You brought your hand to his face "I see that handsome red devil that I met at that bar all those years ago. That same devil that could not get off of my mind"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante said nothing and his face remained the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still smiling softly, you led him to the bedroom. After arranging the pillows, you seated Dante so that he was sat up amongst the pile of pillows. You joined him and climbed onto his lap so that you were straddling his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tugged at the hem of his shirt and he allowed you to remove it. Your eyes lit up when his chest was revealed to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still smiling, you gently ran your hands all along his chest, feeling the silver curls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may not be that punk I met all those years ago, but with all of that age, good things came"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante kept a watchful eye on your actions but said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First and most obvious, is that you bulked up" you squeezed his chest, earning a groan from him "I mean, you were already built like a truck when I first met you but now?" you squeezed his chest once more "Now? Now, you're a tank"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip "My personal weapon of mass destruction"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante let out an airy chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There's my red devil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, babe. I get the message" he made a motion to grab your hips but you stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tonight's all about you, Dante"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante smirked but relented nonetheless. He placed his hands behind his head and asked "What else is there about me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You made an exaggerated thinking face before returning to running your fingers all along his chest. You bent over and planted light kisses on Dante's face. Wherever your lips could reach, it was kissed; cheeks, nose, chin, everywhere. All except his lips. That in turn causes Dante to whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baaaaaabe…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After letting out an airy chuckle, you gave him what he wanted. You gave him a quick peck and were about to pull away before Dante wrapped his arms around you and took you in for a needy kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante made no moves whatsoever. He was more than happy with the contact. Hesitantly, you pulled away and touched his forehead with your own, all while still feeling and squeezing his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Dante was about to make a move, you slightly pinched one of his nipples between your fingers, earning a breathy groan from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you kissed your way down to his chest, you could barely hear a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Finally…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you got to his chest, you left slow and gentle butterfly kisses on every inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your chest?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only a million times, babe"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckled "And the hair does it for me too"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" he asked "I honestly thought about shaving"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shot your head up and shook your head "You better not. This is a good look for you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh… didn't peg you the type to like chest hair"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Dante jested "Just me, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course" you replied in between kisses "You make chest hair look good"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante couldn't help but blush slightly at the compliment. He was about to say something but all that came out was a breathy moan. He glanced down at you with heavy-lidded eyes as you flicked your tongue over his nipple until it was a stiff peak. You moved and did the same with its twin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When that was done, you sat back up and raked your nails down his sides, giving extra attention to his obliques.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, these abs…" you whispered to yourself. Just loud enough for him to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Dante smirked "What about them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking washboard abs…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante chuckled at your words "You really know how to raise a guy up, babe"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You simply winked before returning to your task. You gingerly held his left hand and kissed each knuckle "I've always loved your hands, too"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even now? They're not exactly smooth, babe"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're a working man's hands. These hands have held blades and guns capable of mowing down demons. These same hands that hold my own when we sleep"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante smiled softly at your words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And… your arms. They put bodybuilders to shame"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shade of pink dusted Dante's face as you squeezed and caressed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you were satisfied, you continued to move downwards. You slightly tugged at the waistband of his sweatpants and he lifted his hips to help you slide them off. Leaving his boxers on, you turned your attention to his legs and hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your legs have definitely bulked up over the years. I remember how slender they were when we first met"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bit your bottom lip before asking "You ever seen those videos where guys crush watermelons with their thighs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante laughed at your question "That a new kink of yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You winked before planting a soft kiss on his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hips, Dante. Oh my god…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante swallowed "What about them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea what you do to me whenever you shake your money maker?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another laugh from the hunter as he said "Y'know, I was thinking of going into exotic dancing. Make some extra cash"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squeezed Dante's hips as you gave him a hard look "No. You only dance for me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh. So I'm your personal dancer, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes "If you want to be. I'll pay you in pizza"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh… sounds like a plan. Gotta keep up this figure"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You joined Dante in laughter immediately after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the laughter died down, Dante pulled you back up to his lap and held your hand "Thanks, baby…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You returned the smile before grinding your hips against his clothed bulge making him groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think I'm done with you, Dante?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante ground his hips against your as he groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now…" you continued as you moved back down "Let's check downstairs"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasting no time, Dante lifted his hips and you slowly slid his boxers off, slowly revealing his semi-hard length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly slid a finger tip along the shaft, all the way to the tip, reveling in the small gasps coming from Dante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So" Dante rasped "Anything to say about Dante Jr?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You snorted "I wouldn't exactly call it 'Jr'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante snorted at your joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grasped his length and began to slowly stroke the shaft "You know… ever since meeting you, other guys have been ruined for me. There's just no one like you out there"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante grunted as he groaned "I… *groan* aim to please"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckled "Clearly" you upped the pace, making sure to coat his now hard length with pre-cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante surprisingly made no move to take the reins. Instead, he held your other hand in his and gingerly stroked it with his thumb, all while gasping and groaning at your minstrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you felt that Dante was ready, you ceased the action and began to strip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante watched with hungry eyes as you slowly removed your tank top, shivering from the cold air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at Dante with heavy eyes, you stroked your bare breasts and tweaked your nipples until they were stiff peaks, gasping from the self-inflicted pleasure. Dante watched the show as he licked his lips and slowly stroked his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, baby…" he moaned "You're too much"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled through your nose as you slowly removed your shorts and undergarments. Dante purred when he saw how wet you were. Were you planning this? Dante shook his head. No time to think about that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone's eager" he rumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smirked as you wordlessly lined his length to your opening, but made no move to sink down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting impatient, Dante grabbed your hips and slammed your down on his length, causing you to hiss at the stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeez Dante…" you panted "Couldn't wait, huh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante, still gripping your hips, began to thrust upwards into you at a brutal pace. Each time he bottomed out, you let out a pleasured scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growling, Dante sat you and held you close to his chest and continued slamming into you, his length reaching new spots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you dragged your nails down Dante's back, he growled and sunk his teeth into your shoulder, just enough to leave a mark, all while madly thrusting into you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weakly grabbed his face and slammed your lips against his and he devoured you in the kiss, teeth clashing with each other as you held on to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Dante…" you panted between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante rumbled in response as his thrusting became more erratic. He moved his hand between the two of you and rubbed your front with abandon, adding to the already overwhelming pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reached your climax and your inner walls tried to grip Dante's length but to no avail; if anything, he only upped the already inhuman pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After coming two more times, Dante had finally reached his end. At the final thrust, he completely bottomed out and held you down as he painted your inner walls with his taint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as the two of you came down from the high, neither of you made the move to separate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you were able to form coherent thoughts, you softly pecked the top of Dante's head. He hummed from the contact before he purred "Thanks, babe"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled "Anything for my devil"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dante pulled out of you, you noticed that he was still hard. You glanced at him and the only response he gave you was a bashful shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling softly, you pushed Dante back down on the pile of pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe? What are you---" he gasped and growled as you interrupted him with a long stroke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched with hazy eyes as you slowly stroked his length and softly pecked his abdomen. As you stroked faster, he stroked softly your back and whispered a mixture of praises and expletives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you brought your other hand down and circled his rim. You looked up at him, searching for any signs that said he wanted to back out. When you found none, you slowly pressed your index finger in, earning a quiet inhale from him. Then a second and gently pressed at his prostate causing him to arch his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of testing, you got into a rhythm that drove him to the edge. Nothing could be heard over Dante's growling other than the obscene squelching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the stroking became more and more erratic, Dante thrashed around wildly as you planted countless kisses all along his abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the final stroke, spurts of hot cum painted his abdomen as Dante trembled from the climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his cock finally softened you stood from the bed and gave him a quick peck before heading to the bathroom to get a washcloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you cleaned Dante, he gingerly held on to your other and squeezed it on occasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he was cleaned you returned to the bathroom to clean yourself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon slipping under the covers with Dante, he pulled you close and nuzzled into your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still feel old?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am old, babe"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes "If your old, then I'm old too, Dante"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante shot up wide-eyed "You're not old! You're amazing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You raised an eyebrow "Now you see how silly you sound?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante was quiet for a moment before he chuckled "Guess the tables have turned…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled Dante back down into the embrace and cuddled close to him "We all have our off days, Dante. I'm always going to be here to pull you out of any slump you find yourself in, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante nodded as he pecked your forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to hear you talk down about yourself again. You're a damn stallion"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante let out an airy laugh as he pulled you into his chest "I'll keep that in mind…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, he whispered "Love you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, you softly kissed his chest and whispered "Love you too, Dante…"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>